Meet Legolas
by Stephanie1316
Summary: What would happen if Legolas came to our world? And meet's a twenty-three year old woman, named Alex Lee? Will Love bloom? Well DUH! PG! Remember to Review! LOC
1. Chapter 1

Meeting Legolas  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
A/n: This kind of just popped into my mind so here I am writing it down. This might have been done before but I don't care!  
  
Just to let everyone who will read my story I haven't read the, The Lord of the Rings books. Only seen the movies.  
  
Any who does anyone knows how old Legolas is? Cause I have no idea. Anyway in my story he's around 24.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Legolas, but I do own Alex Lee.  
  
Summary: What would happen if Legolas came to our world? And meet's a twenty-three year old woman, named Alex Lee? Will Love bloom? Well DUH!  
  
Rating: PG I'm going to be safe and say PG. It might become PG-13 later on (MAYBE!).  
  
The first couple of chapters might suck but I will get better (hopefully).  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Alex sat down on her bedroom. She was in her apartment room, and she was bored.  
  
She sighed as she slumped back on her bed so she was lying on her back. She had nothing to do, nothing to work on, and she couldn't work at Hot Topic that day since she had a day off, for a fact she had the whole week off too.  
  
" I hate my life." She said about the ninth time that day.  
  
She rolled over and tried to sleep. Maybe, just maybe she could fall asleep that had that handsome blond man that saved her many times in her dreams with cross bows.  
  
She turned over on her belly and pushed her long dark red hair behind her ears. She fell asleep in a couple minutes later. Dreaming of the long blond hair elf.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas looked around the area he was staying at. Aragorn and Gimli were sleeping under the tree about a couple feet away.  
  
He was on watch. Aragorn finally let them rest for the day. And Legolas was the first to keep watch, Aragorn the second, and Gimli was the last watcher.  
  
He didn't see anything from the north or the west with his elf eyes. But he did see something from the south side of the hill. There was about 100 or even more then that of Orcs running toward them.  
  
Legolas ran to Aragorn and Gimli and woke them up.  
  
" How many are there?" asked Aragorn grabbing his swords.  
  
" About 200, we can't fight that many alone. And we can't run fast enough, they'll be here soon. There aren't even enough trees to hide." Legolas answered as he looked around were they were at.  
  
" We can take 'em." said Gimli as he shacking his ax.  
  
" We have to try too at least," Said Aragorn, " Legolas, Gimli get ready for an attack."  
  
Legolas got his bow ready behind a tree. Aragorn was behind another tree and as was Gimli.  
  
*^*  
  
They fought hard and killed half of the Orcs but they were hurt badly and it was getting harder to fight the Orcs with only three people.  
  
Legolas was picked up by one of the Orcs; he shot a bow at it and was thrown down the hill. He kept going, he lost conscience by the time he fell off a little cliff, that was a couple of feet high, which when he landed he fell into some kind of black watery lake thingy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well what do you think? Good? Bad? REVIEW!  
  
Also if you want to be my beta-reader (is that the name?) for this story could you please contact me at stephbach90@hotmail.com or review. Please include your e-mail, and name, resume (if ya have one, just put what stories u beta-read and/or wrote.).  
  
-Stephanie 


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting Legolas Chapter 2  
  
A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed Chapter 1!  
  
To Alex Lee: I want to say also that it IS freaky. Why I made my OC name Alex Lee? Here are some reasons: My favorite name for a girl (right now, anyway) is Alex, so that's why her name is Alex. And Alex's last name, Lee came to me while I was writing the first chapter, lol. I also had a classmate named Katherine Lee.  
  
To California Mountain girl: Thanks for reviewing the first chapter! And if you looked at your Review page for One Day, I reviewed the chapter. I thought it was pretty good! Hope you update soon!  
  
To Anime Kitten1: It's just OKAY??? Lol, just kidding I'm not mad at you for saying it's okay. I would say it too if it wasn't my story, lol. Thanks for reviewing the first chapter!  
  
To Legolas Lover: Legolas is hot as hell, isn't he? Lol, Thanks for reviewing the first chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Legolas, but I do own Alex Lee.  
  
Summary: What would happen if Legolas came to our world? And meet's a twenty-three year old woman, named Alex Lee? Will Love bloom? Well DUH! Remember to Review! Flames are kind of welcomed.  
  
Rating: PG I'm going to be safe and say PG. It might become PG-13 later on (MAYBE!).  
  
-------PLEASE READ:  
  
Also if you want to be this story's beta-reader could you please contact me at stephbach90@hotmail.com or review? Please include your e-mail, and name/nickname (well duh), resume (if ya have one, just put what stories u beta-read and/or wrote or nothing if this is your first time.)  
  
I will let everyone know when someone volunteers.  
  
Keys:  
  
@@@ @@@ -That means Alex or Legolas or whoever's in this story are dreaming.  
  
''' '''- That means inside the dreams, they are talking.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
------------Chapter 2--------  
  
@@@  
  
''' Someday, my prince, I will help you, and I would gladly do so. I promise you that I'll help you with anything you need."' Alex said. He pulled her closer to him, inches away from his lips. His bright blue eyes sparkled happily. Alex's green eyes were filled with happiness and love for the long-blond man. Or should she say Elf? As he told her when she first met him in her dreams.  
  
''' I know you'll help me when I need you, and I will always be there to save you. Wake up Alex, and help me.''' He said and he kissed her passion but gently like always....  
  
@@@  
  
Alex woke up with a start because she heard a big thump. She sat up and looked around and screamed. There in the middle of her apartment bedroom laid a man with blond hair and blood coming from his arms, legs and his head.  
  
After she got over her shock she walked slowly toward him. When she got to him she knelt down beside him. She grasped. The man that was right next to her looked like the man in her dreams. (hehehehe)  
  
She got up and went to the bathroom and got the first aid kit and water to clean the cuts and bruises.  
  
*^*  
  
A couple hours later with the man's cuts and bruises were finished being cleaned up, and he was still conscience her bed. She took the black carpet were she found him and folded it with little problems and put it near the door so she could throw it away because of the blood on it. She would just buy a new one next week.  
  
She sighed, she didn't know what to do with the man who had bows and arrows and middle age clothes. He also had pointed ears. He also looked exactly like the man in her dreams. She wondered who he was and what he was. She just hopes he isn't an alien.  
  
She walked toward him with a rag that was hot from being under the hot water. She put the rag on his forehead. He moaned for the first time. His eyes started to open slowly.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Legolas woke with a start; he felt something hot on his forehead and was met with pain with his hand. He opened his eyes slowly for he didn't want to move fast or the pain would exceed. (A/n: is that the word?) When he finally got them opened all the way and was greeted by brightness. The brightness slowly faded away and he was greeted with dark green eyes and dark red hair. He could tell she was human, a very beautiful human.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
She looked at him and noticed he had beautiful blue eyes. She smiled in relief. She took away the hot rag and put it on her night dresser.  
  
" Are you okay?" Alex asked the man. 'I hope he can speak English.' Thought Alex. He tried to sit up and with Alex's help he did so. He looked around the room and turned back to her confused.  
  
" Were am I? Who are you? And what happened?"  
  
" I'm Alex and you're in my room. I'm not sure what happened but when I woke up from hearing a thump, I saw you covered in blood." Alex said slowly so he could understand. " And who are you? And how did you get into my room? And what happened to you? And why do you have pointed ears?"  
  
" I am Legolas. I'm not sure how I got here. I was fighting Orcs before I fell down the hill. I have pointed ears because I'm an elf." Legolas asked. I was shocked. Orcs? What the hell are Orcs?  
  
"What the hack is Orcs?" I asked wonderment.  
  
"Orcs fight for Saruman, the evil white wizard."  
  
" Legolas? Are you sure you feel all right? You hurt your arm badly." Alex again put the hot rag on his forehead. Then looked at his right arm.  
  
She was told long ago that magic, elves, wizards, witches, and other magical beings were true. For her mother and father were true full and trusting people and died very unnatural. And she felt that she could trust him with what he told her. Also she was good at tracking people with her eyes and ears. Also since she was little girl she believed in everything that dealt with Magic or myths or legends.  
  
" Yes, I feel alright." He said slowly, the hot rag felt good on his forehead. " Thank you for helping me."  
  
" Your welcome, I'll be glad to help you anytime you need help." Alex smiled; she remembered what she said to Legolas in her dreams. Legolas also smiled, but he then looked around the room again.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
A/n: Well what do you think of chapter 2? Good? Okay? Bad?  
  
I don't care what you say if you say it's bad, I'm doing my best and I'm trying to keep it non-boring. That's why I'm asking someone if they would like to beta-read this story.  
  
Just Remember to Review people!  
  
I know! This chapter might have sucked or really sucked but I can't really find what Alex would ask or feel like. Even though she is suppose to be a lot like me. And I really don't know what Legolas would ask Alex.  
  
So if you have any suggestions that would be helpful to me, I am extremely grateful. And I will give you credit.  
  
Diola lle, (Thank you in Elvish, I think!)  
  
-Stephanie  
  
PS: Again I want to thank everyone who reviewed chapter 1! Hopefully I will have more then three reviews for this chapter.  
  
PSS: I'm getting the Elvish Phrases from http:// www. naked-elf.prv.pl/  
  
PSSS: Oh yeah if I get about 5 or 4 more reviews I'll update next Wednesday or Tuesday, or this Thursday. All depends! 


	3. Chapter 3

Meeting Legolas Chapter 3  
  
Keys:  
  
~ Dreaming ~-That means Alex or Legolas or whoever's in this story are dreaming.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in while but I couldn't! My dad made me stay off the computer the entire time. But luckily I'm on my computer now, and writing this fanfic. Hope you peoples like it!  
  
I DO NOT OWN ANYONE! Well Except: Eärwen (Gwen) and Alex  
  
----------Chapter 3: Dreaming of Friends---------  
  
" Where am I?" asked Legolas, slowly. He saw many things in the room that he never saw before.  
  
"My apartment, also this planet is called Earth. Where did you come from again?" asked Alex getting up to get a new warm wet towel for Legolas.  
  
" Middle Earth." Said Legolas simply, Alex pulled back with the wet towel and looked at him.  
  
" Middle Earth?" stated Alex, her green eyes filled with confusion. Then for some odd reason the confusion made her ask her next question. " How old are you?"  
  
"2,023" Legolas said, Alex stopped what she was doing and grasped. She was patting the wet towel on his forehead, and he closed his eyes, loving the feeling of the hotness of the rag. He then felt dizziness come to him for a minute, his head swayed back and forth. Alex, with great concern, made him lie down for rest.  
  
"Lay back down, you need your rest." Stated Alex firmly, Legolas did so with a slight nod. Then he thought of something and said it to her, knowing she did not know it.  
  
" Elves sleep with their eyes open, except if one's ill or dying." He said looking into Alex's eyes. They widened a bit when he said they slept with their eyes open, but she did not say anything, only nodded.  
  
" Good night, Legolas." Said Alex before getting up again but left the room, But stopped at the doorway when Legolas said something in his own tongue.  
  
"Diola lle (Thank you) Alex, Quel kaima (Sleep Well)." He said, knowing she could not understand him; he didn't care, because he really did need rest. His eyes were getting heavy, although they were still open. She smiled to him and left the room.  
  
------------------------  
  
*A Couple of Hours Later*  
  
Alex was making chicken soup for Legolas when he wakes up. She smiled at remembering the words he said to her in his own elfish language. ' It was so beautiful, his language.' She thought to herself. She wished she could have understood the words though. But Alex thinks she knows what he said, but she's only guessing.  
  
--------------------------  
  
~ Dreaming ~  
  
Legolas smiled at the beauty in front of him. He looked over his home, his future kingdom, and his birthplace, Mirkwood. The woodland realm, the most beautiful woods in all of Middle Earth, Ah but Rivendell is the most beautiful place you could be.  
  
He walked toward a little stream. It was slowly moving down the small hill. Legolas glazed over the land, remembering form the last time he was there. He smiled as he remembered all his childhood memories. He sat down and looked out at the landscape.  
  
He heard a soft humming noise, and soft steps, hardly noticeable unless you were an elf. Someone was coming. The wind blew threw the trees, shaking the branches.  
  
However, he did not feel the need to grab his bow ad arrows to attack the person. Actually he felt a very calming sensation come over himself.  
  
A door suddenly appeared out of thin air. He grasped. Are his eyes playing tricks on him or was that door actually there?  
  
It was for whomever was humming, opened the door. A woman, an elf woman, walked toward him and sat right next to him. She had long dark purple hair; her hair was in the middle of her back, breaded. And her eyes were as green as the richest jade in the world. She had a small crown with no jewels on her head, but looked like a huge ring. Her skin color was a light tan. Her dress was of a dark green. He looked at her with wonder in his elf eyes. Eärwen (A/N: Gwen in English) was her name, his best elf friend from his homeland Mirkwood. She could always contact him in his dreams when she wished to.  
  
" Eärwen?" he asked softly in Elvish. She smiled and nodded. Legolas also smiled.  
  
" Legolas, Lle tyava quel? (Do you feel well?)" Eärwen asked in perfect Elvish.  
  
"Yes, Eärwen, Why do you ask?" Legolas asked Eärwen. She smiled kindly.  
  
" Well you have become pale looking, Legolas. And I'm worried about you; you haven't been home in so long. I know you are not in middle-earth; you are in a place called Earth. With a human named Elbereth (Alex), if I'm not mistaken." Eärwen said smiling, knowingly. She had a gift at knowing what her friends were feeling, were they were, and what they were thinking. Legolas smiled at her gift. He felt relieved come over him as he realized he could still contact Eärwen.  
  
" I'm happy we can still talk Eärwen. Could you please ask Gandalf the White for a way home?" Legolas asked Eärwen, she nodded.  
  
" Of course, mellonamin (my friend). I will contact you when Gandalf answers me." Eärwen laid back on the woodland grass after answering him, Legolas did the same. Legolas smiled at the fading sun and the rising of the moon and stars. Since he was a telella (little elf) he loved to look out to see the stars and moon over him and how it affected Mirkwood.  
  
"Diola lle (Thank you), mellonamin (my friend). Amin (I) miss Mirkwood. Diola lle (Thank you) for showing Amin (me) it again."  
  
" Amin saesa (My pleasure) Legolas. Elen sila lumenn 'ento omentilmo (A star shall shine on the hour of our next meeting)."  
  
"Amin (I) Know, Eärwen, it always Umea (does)" said Legolas, smiling.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
That's all for now! Hope it's long enough.  
  
Okay people REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Moreover, I want to thank California Mountain girl, Anime Kitten1, and Legolas Lover for reviewing the First and Second chapter.  
  
---------  
  
-Lúthien (Stephanie) 


End file.
